


With All My Heart

by MidnightNinja27



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alice has low self esteem, Bendy is a softie, Bendy is abused by Joey since he isn’t perfect, Everyone Needs A Hug, Except Joey who can f off, F/M, Henry is exhausted, Norman is a nerd, Poor Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Sometimes a family is a retired animator a Ink Demon an Ink Angel and a cultist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightNinja27/pseuds/MidnightNinja27
Summary: AU: In what remains the of Joey Drew Studios, it is not just the Ink Demon that all fear, but also the angel who controls him.When is a monster not a monster?Oh, when you love it.Draw a monster. Why is it a monster?You can love a monster, it can even live you back, but that doesn't change its nature.Henry is tired of it all: of the loop, of living, or even breathing. But he can’t leave the loop no matter how hard he tries. But this loop, this one is different. Henry doesn’t know whether to cry in relief or curse Joey more.
Relationships: Alice Angel/Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Bendy/Susie Campbell, Henry Stein/Linda Stein, “Alice Angel” | Physical Alice/ “Bendy” | Ink Bendy, “Bendy” | Ink Bendy/Susie Campbell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	With All My Heart

Narrator's POV

Henry immediately knew something was off about the cycle, he just he didn't know why.

He made his way into the studio, gathering the power cells to raise the Ink Machine and turned it on just like he always did.

It wasn't until he got jumpscared by Bendy the first time that he noticed the first change, a rather minor one: a white bow around his neck.

Usually his bowtie was about halfway down his chest, but this time in was tied securely around his neck.

The next change was that the message, "He will set us free." now said "They" instead of "He".

Additionally, instead of just having a drawing of Bendy beside the message, Bendy was joined by Alice Angel.

In fact, everything saying "He" said "They".

Then, as if cementing the fact that something was off, was Sammy's mask when he captured him.

Instead of having a Bendy mask, his mask was half of Bendy's face and half Alice's.

Actually, upon further inspection, Sammy's entire appearance was different: he wasn't the inky humanoid shape he had always been in these loops.

Half of his human body was revealed, the other half made of ink: his blond or was it brown —the Ink certainly didn't help tell the shade— hair showing and one of his blue eyes.

"Sheep, sheep, sheep, It's time for sleep. Rest your head. It's time for bed. In the morning, you may wake. Or in the morning, you'll be dead." Sammy insanely sang as he went into the booth as always, "Hear me, Bendy! Arise from the darkness! Arise and claim my offering! Free me! I beg you! I summon you, ink demon! Show your face and take this tender sheep!"

Henry huffed, at least some things hadn't changed, but after a few moments nothing happened: no screams, no searchers, no Bendy.

"My Lord?" Sammy asked, even more confused than Henry

After a minute or two more of nothing, Sammy left the booth and unchained Henry, "It seems you woke this morning. Lord Bendy didn't find you a suitable sheep."

"No kidding." Henry muttered, grabbing his axe and leaving the music department behind as he prepares to go 'stumble upon' Buddy Boris

After walking to the normal spot, Boris never appeared.

So, skipping that part of the script, Henry made his way to the Heavenly Toys Floor to 'meet' Susie.

As he arrived, he fixed the Toy Machine and went into the room holding the recording booth, but the Alice song never started and Susie never showed up.

Either way, he continued to where the Angel and Demon Paths were, seeing the Demon Path was boarded off so he went down the Angel Path.

He ignored Susie's audio log —he long since stopped listening to all but two of them, Sammy's in the beginning to figure out the order to open his Sanctuary and Joey's at the end to defeat Bendy— and continued down.

He ventured down the passageways, waiting for Susie's voice to appear on the loudspeakers to make him her 'errand boy'.

But it never happened so he began to leave and move onto the next part.

As he left, ink appeared on the walls signaling Bendy was about to show up.

Henry swiftly made his way into the nearby Little Miracle Station to wait it out.

The Ink Demon arrived in his humanoid form, limping along the aisles of mostly Alice plushies.

He stopped in front of an Alice cutout, reaching out to it and stroking the cutout's face with his inky hand, saying, "A-Alllliiiiccccceeee."

Henry was shocked: four hundred and so loops and he had never heard Bendy speak before.

The demon's voice was a strange sound, sounding mostly like a growl with a hint of a Brooklyn accent.

The Ink Demon then walked into a wall, disappearing as quickly as he arrived.

Once the ink coating the walls was gone, Henry emerged from the station and beginning to head to Bendy's Lair, skipping the rescue mission since he had didn't met Buddy Boris, Tom or Allison in this run.

This was such an odd loop, maybe Joey was as bored of this script as he was?


End file.
